This invention relates to techniques for converting rotary motion to linear motion, and is particularly useful in a locking latch mechanism for use on applications such as securing spa covers.
Residential spas are widespread sources of enjoyment and relaxation. Such spas are typically formed with dimensions several feet on a side. Spas may be located in the ground, within a gazebo, or surrounded by a deck. They are preferably covered when not in use both to maintain water temperature and to prevent contamination of the spa water.
Applicant has disclosed inventions for lifting spa covers in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/781,804, filed Jan. 10, 1997, xe2x80x9cDevice For Aiding Removal And Replacement Of A Spa Cover,xe2x80x9d and application Ser. No. 08/985,076, filed Dec. 4, 1997, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
One particular application for this invention is provide a technique to secure a web strap in place to hold down a spa cover. The invention has utility in other applications as well.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a mechanism is described for converting between rotational and linear movement. The mechanism includes a rotatable hub structure and a striker element having an inboard end and an outboard end. A pivot/spring structure is positioned to engage a pivot location on the striker element between the inboard and outboard ends of the striker element. The pivot/spring structure provides a deflectable pivot fulcrum which can be deflected from a pivot rest position in response to a deflecting force exerted on the striker element. The hub structure is positioned for engagement with the inboard end of the striker element so that a rotational movement of the hub structure provides a force on the striker element tending to cause the inboard end to pivot about the pivot structure, deflecting the pivot fulcrum such that the outboard end of the striker element moves in an axial direction.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a latch is described, comprising a base structure and a handle structure mounted to the base structure for pivoting movement about a handle pivot between an open position and a latch position. The base structure includes a flange member positioned adjacent the latch position and including an aperture formed therein. A latch mechanism is carried on the handle structure, and includes a rotatable hub structure and a striker element having an inboard end and an outboard end. The striker element is movable from a rest position wherein the outboard end protrudes into the base structure aperture when the handle is in the latch position to a release position wherein the outboard end is disposed out of the flange aperture. A pivot/spring structure is positioned to engage a pivot location on the striker element between the inboard and outboard ends of the striker element, to provide a deflectable pivot fulcrum which can be deflected from a pivot rest position in response to a deflecting force exerted on the striker element. The hub structure is positioned for engagement with the inboard end of the striker element so that a rotational movement of the hub structure provides a force on the striker element, deflecting the pivot fulcrum such that the outboard end of the striker element moves inwardly from the rest position to release the latch.